


Change

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff didn't know when his feelings for Slash went beyond platonic and friendly, from brotherly and natural, to something beyond any sort of normalcy.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Kudos: 15





	Change

Duff didn't know when his feelings for Slash went beyond platonic and friendly, from brotherly and natural, to something beyond any sort of normalcy. 

He didn't know when he decided that Slash was the most handsome person that he'd ever seen, that he had the sweetest smile and the gentlest touch, that he was the closest thing to a fucking angel that Duff would ever see. 

And Duff sure as hell didn't know when his mind had decided that, far from weird and gross, that kissing Slash was the best thing that he could possibly do under the circumstances, but that became very, very clear one day while he and Slash were hanging around on the couch together, watching a movie, alone. 

Slash had felt warm, and he was grinning widely behind his ear. "What's wrong, man?" He asked, not worried, but concerned. "You're acting real weird." Slash poked the blonde in his arm, as if he was a child trying to catch his mother's attention. 

Words didn't seem to suit the situation, and Duff had never been good with words anyways, so he turned and craned his neck, and their eyes had met, brown and brown, so many conflicting emotions and feelings, and Duff had leaned foward and kissed Slash longingly and deeply, reaching up to push away his long hair so that they could kiss easier. 

" _That's_ what's wrong." Duff said when he pulled away, breathless, his lips tingling. 

Slash stared for a moment. "If it's so wrong, Duffy, then why does it feel so right?" 

It was a question that Duff hadn't been able to answer, because Slash had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss and this one lasted much longer than the last. Slash had pulled away, and then tilted his head like a curious little puppy. "I want you." Slash whispered, sounding desperate and sweet and scared of the rejection that'd likely come. 

And Duff had smiled at him. "So I guess questions about the morals of this can wait 'till later, huh?" He'd laughed, and he leaned on, and kissed Slash again. 


End file.
